


For Want of a Nail

by inoru_no_hoshi



Category: Gravitation
Genre: Crack, Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 07:10:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inoru_no_hoshi/pseuds/inoru_no_hoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>He is, later, convinced that he is clearly going senile, or else the phrasing on the invitation - Yuki Eiri and his Fianceé cordially invite you to their wedding, etc. - would have set off some alarm bells.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Want of a Nail

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [thefandomzoo](http://thefandomzoo.dreamwidth.org).
> 
> Title from the line, "For want of a nail, the kingdom was lost." (I'm sure Uesugi-san's version would go a _little_ differently, though.)
> 
> Thanks to the never-ending chat girls for looking this over for me!

Uesugi Eiichirou, for all his faults, tries his best to keep tabs on all his children.

That none of them _appreciate_ it doesn't bother him in the least, but it does mean that they rarely visit - even Tatsuha is gone, away at University, and, last Mika-chan told him, living it up in ways exactly unlike a proper monk - and even more rarely send him anything in the mail.

The wedding invitation from Eiri is therefore a complete surprise.

He blinks at it dumbly for several minutes - which is about the same amount of time it takes him to realise that, somehow, he's ended up flat on his ass on the engawa.

He doesn't even think of not going; Eiri has so thoroughly rejected him this past decade or so that this seeming hand offered in peace thrills him right down to his (nonexistent, according to his children) heart. Seeing that Eiri has, of course, set the date ridiculously soon - or that the mail was oddly slow - he hurries to go pack and reserve a seat on the shinkansen.

Mika-chan will just have to put him up for a few days.

(He is, later, convinced that he is clearly going senile, or else the phrasing on the invitation - _Yuki Eiri and his Fianceé cordially invite you to their wedding_ , etc. - would have set off some alarm bells.)

____

The day of the wedding comes, and Eiichirou is slightly miffed that he hasn't met Eiri's soon-to-be spouse, but since there's a faint air of both disappointment and relief in the Seguchi household, he decides that it means Eiri has clearly given up on that shameless brat he'd professed to care for (in place of Ayaka-chan, no less! He's still huffy about that; it took him _ages_ to sooth her parents after that incident).

So it's with a light heart and a tuneless whistle that he adjusts the bowtie in his hastily rented and fitted tuxedo (even though he's really wishing Eiri had decided on kimono; so much less fuss) in the side mirror of Touma-kun's car before they walk into the equally Western-themed church.

Touma-kun guides him to a pew at the front, and tells him, "Just sit here, Uesugi-san. Eiri wants you to have the best seat, of course." Touma-kun's smile is gentle and sweet, and Eiichirou just beams at him and hopes his new in-law will be as good to him as Touma-kun is.

He hasn't been sitting there for more than ten minutes before Eiri comes striding out from a side door, resplendent in an all-white ensemble that's clearly freshly pressed and yet somehow manages to look gently rumpled. Touma-kun, looking fresh and young in a white suit and tie and rich burgundy shirt, and a tall blond gaijin, in a white sports coat over a Hawaiian print button-front and white slacks, follow him. (Gaijin? Eiichirou despairs of his son sometimes.)

He spends a few moments trying to catch Eiri's eyes, to try and say that he's proud, and happy for him, and aren't you glad you go rid of that boy after all, all without actually _saying_ anything, but Eiri is boredly watching the doors at the end of the center aisle, slouching in a way that's an insult to his well-tailored outfit.

As music starts playing and the low murmur of the sparse audience dies down, he decides that this is acceptable behavior from Eiri. He is, at least, not smoking and drinking in front of all these people. ("All these" being less than thirty, but that is plenty enough when it comes to potentially embarrassing their entire family.)

He turns slightly, the better to see down the aisle, and beams at the bridesmaids: Mika-chan looking elegantly beautiful in an off-shoulder burgundy gown, and a slender, pretty redhead in a sleeveless, Mandarin-collared deep red dress, both of which sweep the floor as they pace sedately down the aisle. Mika-chan gives him a swift, tiny smile as she passes, but the redhead just blushes and looks down at her bouquet.

He doesn't tip her a wink, but only because Eiri's bride - _bride!_ \- has started down the aisle. Now, he's not fond of Western-style bridal gowns - they tend to have either too much or not enough material, rarely in flattering ways to their wearer - but Eiri's bride looks stunning in her soft white gown, with its long, full skirts and gently shaped bodice that cleverly lends an illusion of more chest than she's got, poor girl. The sleeves are long and sweeping, a clear homage to furisode kimono, he thinks, and really, all he could wish for is that her layers of veils didn't hide her undoubtedly beautiful face so well.

He turns back to face the church's altar as she finally reaches it, and blinks, surprised to see what looks like an actual smile on Eiri's face. (It's a little lopsided and rakish, but, well, it's _Eiri_.) He blinks again as Eiri actually offers his arm without any prompting whatsoever - whoever this girl is, clearly she's managed to remind Eiri what manners are.

Mika-chan steps forward to lift the girl's veils, and takes her bouquet before stepping back into place, but he doesn't manage to catch more than an impression of smooth skin and bright eyes before both she and Eiri are facing the officiator (who isn't, he's fairly sure, a Christian priest. That's something, at least).

The ceremony is short and sweet; rings are exchanged within five minutes. Then, at the officiator's smiled urging, they turn to face one another, and Eiri bends to kiss his bride. Eiichirou sighs happily; he never thought he'd see this, his middle child actually getting married, and now that he has, he feels awfully magnanimous at the world.

He's still beaming when they part, Eiri smirking and his bride giggling happily, and thinks just seeing this happiness (seeing Eiri happy again) is worth all the trouble Eiri puts him through.

Then the bride turns to Mika expectantly, but instead of handing back her bouquet like he expected - isn't that what Westerners do? - Mika hands her a megaphone. He's still frowning in confusion when she raises it to her mouth, and says, "So you can probably all hear me without this, but better safe than sorry!" 

He knows this voice. 

"I just wanted to make sure you all knew the reception's in the large meeting room at NG, ask Seguchi-san if you don't know where that is, and that you're all welcome to come."

This voice has caused him _nightmares_. 

"I can't guarantee Yuki and I will be there long, but we'll at least be there for cake! Oh, and by the way?"

"She" lowers the megaphone, and now, now Eiichirou recognizes the fluttery haircut and bright purple eyes. "You just attended our gay wedding. Surprise!"

**Author's Note:**

> ... Please don't lynch me? Inspiration from [this image](http://i.imgur.com/Bc2N3.jpg).
> 
> Edited 6 Aug 2012 because of reasons.


End file.
